


The Von Fuckers: Reunited

by Kek0



Category: Struckercest - Fandom, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Andy Strucker | has a big dick, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Horny Andy, Horny Lauren, Horny Teenagers, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kek0/pseuds/Kek0
Summary: I did a story months ago but i ended up deleting it. Anyways, i'm coming back now with it's continuation, i didn't wanna spend time rewriting it so feel free to ask me if you don't understand the context of it.Thanks!
Relationships: Andy Strucker & Lauren Strucker, Andy Strucker/Lauren Strucker, Esme Cuckoo/Lorna Dane, Lorna Dane/Andy Strucker, Rebecca Hoover/Andy Strucker, Rebecca Hoover/Lauren Strucker
Comments: 358
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Lauren was riding on her motor bike, she had just left her apartment. After changing into something more suitable and setting it on fire starting with her , using her powers to slap Cate's ass and escaping, she stole a motor bike. The house that set on fire included Reed, who was severely injured in it with major burns and was taken to the hospital. While Cate, only suffered a minor burn on her butt cheek the same side that Lauren had spanked her. Lauren had arrived at the Inner Circle HQ on her motorbike. Wearing very skimpy black lingerie that barley manages to cover her massive well in dowsed figures. She had been completely broken and couldn't hold in her very repressed desire to be with Andy and especially to be inside of him. And with a Inner Circle tattoo on her right butt cheek. Andy was waiting for her. Along with Lorna and Esme accompanied. Lorna was wearing a green crop top and a simply short black skirt. With a black bra and very skimpy short green thongs. Esme was wearing nothing but a bathroom robe. Both Esme and Lorna exchanged glances, giving each other silent responses. Both knowing what would be going down and Lorna used her molecular powers to put pressure on Esme's pussy and butthole as payback for messing with her head and giving her horny dreams from Marcos to Andy but with two cocks to wake her up and lock her in the sauna to talk to her, since it is the one place that doesn't have cameras or audio. Also, convince her that we need to use Andy to help them stop Reeva. Oddly enough Lorna secretly enjoyed being fucked by Andy.

Meanwhile in the bed room, Reeva and Evangeline had just finished up from fucking on the bed. Reeva was sitting on Evan's face as she was beating eaten out. However Phoebe and Sophia entered the room. "What is it ladies?" Not caring what they walked in on and neither did the Frost Sisters. Phoebe explained "The busty strucker girl she's here!". Reeva said "One second, fuck i'm about to cum". Evan said "cum give me it", as Reeva dripped wet all over Evan. Both moaning in relief. Reeva got off Evan as she drifted off to a deep sleep. "Lauren Strucker? Wow guess Andy was able to pull it off". Both twins nodded. As Reeva went to the main computer and clicked on a few buttons and up came Lauren's profile. Which included very sexualised images of her. "Good now that we have both the Struckers, Magneto's daughter and with the Frost Sisters, we have everyone we need to start my plan". Sophia replied "What about Cate? Oh she'll come crawling here once she knows that i have big tits and dick as my slaves, she'll soon become one of mine and besides i can easily have the two of them capture her" laughs Reeva. All three of them laugh.

Meanwhile outside, Lauren immediately gets off her bike as the sight of Andy. Both siblings so happy to be reunited with each other. They embrace each other and kiss. "Fuck, I missed you so much it was so hard to go on without you i couldn't repress my feelings" cried Lauren who began to tear up a little. Andy smirked and kissed her temple. "Don't worry, i'm here it's okay it's okay" as Lauren began moving her arm to his crotch region "I've missed you so much and it's been a while since i saw you and your big friend here" as she began feeling and rubbing her hand against his pant crotch area at his big dick which looked to be 9 inches hard and throbbing. "We have unfinished business" moaned Lauren. Andy smiled but proceeded to stop Lauren "We'll deal with this later, Once we finish our assignment by Reeva" explained Andy as he grabbed and felt up Lauren's ass. Lauren disappointed "Fine, but she promises we'll be rewarded and mommy will join us, right!?" Lauren asked, Andy nods "Don't worry, i have it all taken care off". As they both hold hands entering the Inner Circle HQ, followed by Lorna and Esme.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happens next and how things will play out....

Andy and Lauren entered the Inner Circle headquarters holding hands. Giving them both a bit of orgasmic jolts and fenris jolts. As Reeva naked, joins them flanked by Sophie and Phoebe. Reeva welcomes them "Welcome we have got a new member of our group Lauren Strucker" As Reeva motions them all to walk with her. "I see, you finally been broken and now with your brother become a important part of our soon to be new home". 

As Lauren replies "Yea I just wanna be with my brother" as Reeva smirks and strokes Lauren's long blonde hair and replies "You sure took to looking for it" referring to her new bad bitch look consisting of a black cut lingerie that shows of 90% of her body and just barley holds on to her big boobs and goes up her big ass. And her new Inner Circle butt cheek tattoo and her belly button piercings. "Well shit asides from the tattoo this is the new me, bitch and don't think I'm just a push around you whor-". Reeva slaps Lauren's face. While this was going on, Phoebe was reading Andy's mind knowing his aggressive nature she tapped into his mind and made him freeze with her eyes glowing blue. Lauren then uses her flying disk at Phoebe throwing it at her narrowly missing it but enough to cut right through her shirt destroying its fabric showing Phoebe's tits naked. 

As well as make Phoebe lose focus and pushed out of Andy's mind. Reeva yells "Enough" and they all stop. Reeva gives Lauren a stern look "We will see" while Lauren smirks. This was surprisingly a test for Lauren set up by Reeva she started to like the busty Strucker girl liking the boldness and what she could do for them. Sage then arrives, "Ah good Sage please give them a tour of the building while i begin preparations for our visitors soon to come" which Sage nods "Of course, Mistress". As Reeva leaves, Sage then walks them to. She takes them to Level 69, and shows them the training room. While on their way Lauren begins feeling itchy and fingers her asshole then licks her lips loving the taste. Lorna and Esme then excuse themselves. Sage then introduces the training room. Lauren and Andy immediately recall the horny fenris dreams they both had. Those dreams were the closest Lauren and Andy had to getting to be with each other. Meanwhile, Reeva is in her main quarters and then has sex with her pet Evan again. After she finishes, she gets dressed while Evangline drifts into another deep sleep naked front on the bed. On her face with her tits pressed up against her sheets and her ass sticking out barley covered by the blankets. Reeva gets a call from Phoebe, who informs her that the Inner Circle heads have all arrived and are ready to discuss" this puts a smirk on her face and orders her to make sure everything is in order which Phoebe complies with. 

Concurrently, Lorna and Esme have gone to the Sauna naked the only place of privacy. "So this is gonna be big one, Reeva has called William he has one of the most powerful powers ever this is gonna be a test if Lauren & Andy beat them, it will be so tiring they'll probably need to fuck after that to recharge and they are probably dying to" explains Esme. Lorna uses her molecular powers to make Esme's big necklace choke her as she struggles to breath chocking. Now Lorna turned furious says "How dare you go into my head, I don't care for whatever reason don't you dare ever do that to me again! This is your first and last chance! Or you will regret it!" As Lorna puts pressure on her body which would mean she was technically fucking her. "Now you know how it feels, fuckin cum you slut!" as Lorna denies Esme from cumming. Esme manages to chock out "Yes, I'm sorry". Lorna finally releases her. "Why? Why do you honestly want to go against Reeva?" as Esme says "We need to overthrow her, she will just eliminate us in the end we have to stop her, to her we are all just pawns and expendable pieces of big thick meat" which Lorna chimes in "Like Andy's dick" which they both laugh. Esme says "Fuck he's so hot like he is ripped and has such a big dick and his sister she's some hot stuff those big funbag tits and a nice big tight ass we need them both" which Lorna nodded "But we will have to play Reeva's game until the time is right" to which they both agree. 

Reeva has arrived at the HQ lounge. William and the other Inner Circle leaders have arrived. William says to Reeva "What progress have you made so far?" as Reeva responds "We have acquired assets that will be efficient for our operations" and Sophia responses "We have Magneto's daughter and the Von Strucker kids". William laughs "You have wasted our time, resources and funds on pointless resources". "I've done my research i seriously doubt a pregnant woman and two teenage hormonal kids will do much". William nods to his left hand woman, she brings up footage of Lauren's tiktoks. Which consists of her twerking her big ass, giggling her big boobs, and dancing to tiktok songs like savage and can't take big dick. As the footage rolls, "Seriously i can't believe i had faith in you Reeva". Reeva looked visibly disappointed. "Struckers, come here" as both Andy and Lauren walked in naked. Andy had a ragging hard one massive 9 inch cock throbbing begging to fuck. Lauren's pussy was throbbing begging lustfully to be used. Lauren growled at him "I just wanna fuck with Andy, I'll do whatever it is to be with him" and Andy responded "And i'll do anything to be with her". While Sage, Lorna and the Frost Sisters checked out Andy and Lauren. They both hold hands and combine each other, starting Fenris. William looks in shock as Reeva smiles devilishly as all the mutant leaders attempt to use their powers against it. However, it was futile and it destroyed all the Inner Circle HQ. They held back from destroying the building but they gave William a very painful death. "Wonderful" proclaimed Reeva after Andy and Lauren both hugged "Fuck yes we did it!" said Lauren "Now this means we get to have our reward" Andy said smiling. 

Andy and Lauren are given a master bedroom quarters. Lauren gets on top of Andy and says "I have always wanted this since that day in the park....." as she lines up Andy's dick with her pussy. Andy responds "Fuck your so sexy sis" which Lauren responds "With a big fucking ass" as Andy gives her a hard spank on her butt cheek. "God fuck yes" as she deeply penetrates his dick for the first time and they go up and down. Lauren moans loudly and shouting vulgar language. Andy begins to play with her big tits and sucks on them. And she shoves her big tits in his face. "Fuck i love your big tits" as his words are drowned out by her boobs in his face. Then they go to missionary where Andy is on top and going down on Lauren and she is moaning loud saying "Harder" repeatedly. Every time they orgasm they feel themselves growing more powerful in Fenris with their abilities glowing. Andy then begins slapping his dick against Lauren's body. All over her and spanking her. Lauren loving the feeling of her body being used like toy and having Andy rub his dick all over her. Especially against her ass and the best part is when he slaps the thick meat against her face. Andy as well loving the feeling and sighing the relief and pleasure his cock was getting.

Lauren loved it so much. Especially the cum she got all over her. At some point Andy was fucking her in pussy dog position and she was all fours. "Yes Andy don't hold back boy, you have a lot of fire in you" as he gets faster with every thrust in her tight pussy then switching to her butthole. He thrusts even harder "Fuck yes Andy your so good at this little brother can't please it's your first time your a natural". Lauren moans loudly. He spanks her ass again "Shit your so tight Lauren, it feels amazing being inside of you". Lauren blushes as she responds "I always wanted you inside of me, it feels amazing". As Lauren squeezes and twists her boobs as much as possible trying to abuse them as much as possible. Lauren soon starts blowing off Andy loving his big dick in her mouth as she can barley handle it as Andy shoves in all inches and Lauren takes in as much as possible despite the occasional gag Lauren does it like a pro" Lauren could be chocking to death with all the dick and cum in her mouth and she wouldn't stop or care the least bit. As Lauren takes the dick to give it a blowjob and deep throats it, she is fingering her pussy and asshole as hard as she possibly can. Not caring how much it could hurt. She craves the pain at the same time. Andy soon feels his balls tighten as Lauren takes a bit to suck on them. "Fuck, here comes your reward" Andy curses loudly as he cums in his sister/lovers mouth and swallows it not wasting anything. Despite having pre cum already in her. And starts to make out with Andy for a bit, getting some cum on Andy as well. 

Andy begins to fondle Lauren for a bit as they rub each others bodies against each other for a bit. Andy would twist and fondle Lauren's tits and ass as hard and much as possible. Andy then has Lauren sit on her lap with his dick rubbing against Lauren's wet and dripping pussy quickly become hard at the response he receives. He continues to do this while making out with Lauren and sucking on her big knockers. Andy lies down in bed again and Lauren gets on top of him and goes up and down on his dick while Andy slaps her ass each time. "Look at that fucking perfect round ass there's a reason i'd watch your workouts" never taking his eyes off the bouncing globes. Andy continues to fuck Lauren, for what seems like days, weeks and years which ended up just be a long 8 hour long fuck with tons of cum. Andy has even deep to the point of hitting her cervix. Causing Lauren to squeeze around Andy to the point of pleasurable pain. Andy makes sure to play with Lauren's clit before he shoots out his cum in long jets inside of Lauren who makes sure to hold it all in. 

Lauren ends up passing out after she screams/moans in orgasmic bliss as she made out with Andy being exhausted as they both were after a long 8 hour fuck. Lauren rests on Andy's chest as they are both naked and exhausted after spending the time humping in bed and fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Cate had just left the hospital late at night having checked on Reed with his conditions she then begin to cry a bit, however much to her shock someone else was also in the car which ended up being Evangeline. "Evangeline?" startled and shocked. It was physically the same Evangeline that Cate had met before but she was the mentally the new Evan, Reeva's lapdog pet. Cate was so shocked and startled, that she just froze and couldn't comprehend what happened. Evangeline was just sitting their so calmly wearing a black dress, no bra or panties, the straps on her shoulder had fell to her elbow with her tits out. They were a lot bigger than before. With the enhanced modifications Reeva gave her. Cate said "I need to find Andy and Lauren!" and Evan giggled "Don't worry babe that's what Reeva send me for to get you" which made Cate more in disbelief and shock as she already was "Wha..." and Evan explained "I was once a mutant lawyer dedicated to the Underground but the Frost Sisters found me and totally broke me into a mind controlling obedient sex slave of Reeva, i'm just her pet" and then she took out a gun from under her skirt wedged inside her pussy and sucked on it with her cum that was all over it. "Get Ready" as she took out pepper spray and sprayed Cate in the face causing her to pass out.

Meanwhile, at a holding correctional facility that keeps individuals locked up, Rebecca is locked up their in a cell. strapped to the chair naked and with a black mask on. Struggling to get out. Outside of the room, there is a doctor who is overseeing the experiments who is Dreamer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Comment with any questions.


	3. Chapter 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is half of Chapter Three

The next day Andy and Lauren were peacefully still naked in bed from the amazing night they had. Both of them awoke, Andy got up while Lauren still laid in bed. "Fuck that was incredible, I can't believe I had waited so long to get you inside of me, but it was worth the wait" said Lauren making Andy smile. Andy smiled and looked at Lauren in the face "Sure was and don't worry there is plenty where that came from". Sage then entered the room wearing only a bathrobe. However she took turns staring at Andy and Lauren's naked bodies her eyes going from Andy's big dick to his massive chest then his ass. Then to Lauren's big boobs and her big ass. "Reeva would like to see Lauren" said Sage a bit mesmerized from the sight. As Andy gives Lauren a nod. Lauren processes to follow Sage. Sage unable to keep her eyes off Lauren as they walk. While Andy takes a shower. While Lorna is secretly watching Andy through Reeva's security system camera, while using her molecular kenesis to put pressure on her pussy causing her to squirt lots of cum. 

Meanwhile Lauren arrives in the Sauna to Reeva wearing only a brownish bra, but with really bigger tits. "Ah good your here Mrs. Strucker" greeted Reeva "You are a valued member of our empire and will do well pet". Lauren sniggered thinking 'pet? I'm a bad bitch and don't get comfortable to this arrangement my soon to be fuck toy' she thought her in her head. Lauren responded "Sure, but you can't control me, I'm not the same person as I was when I was with the Mutant Underground". Reeva nodded as she checked out Lauren. And spanked Lauren's ass as Lauren bend down with a sigh of relief. "Oh, I'm sure your not" laughed Reeva eyeing Lauren's butt cheeks and then proceeded to give her another spank then began squeezing them like a pair of big boobs. "But we have ways to make you complaint". Reeva then takes of her bra and her big beasts begin ozzing out and Lauren began licking on the milk and then proceeds to suck her nipples dry. Taking in all the milk. The formula Reeva used will drug Lauren and turn off her agreessive inhibitors turning her into a more openly complaint to Reeva, but it will increase her destructive and evil tendises. After finishing her tits juice, Reeva said "Get on your knees". Which Lauren nodded "Yes Mistress" complied without hesitation and question. Getting on her knees with her face at the same height as Reeva's darkened wet dripping pussy. After having rewarded Evan for capturing Cate and taking care of her. Reeva then ordered her to lick her pussy, which Lauren had complied without the even the thought to disobey or question entering her broken mind. Lauren eat Reeva out really hard and good. Lauren was then sent out to get prepared for the upcoming mission. 

Lauren was then sent to take a shower. As she then slapped Andy's dick and ass on her way passing by him, much to his pleasure. 

Andy headed to the kitchen, and drank some milk. Next to Lorna who was wearing only a green bra and panties staring at him but Andy didn't notice. Lorna was having flashes of day dreams of Andy spanking her, fucking her and making her his whore. Which made her excuse herself and tore of her bra and panties to masturbate more in her room. 

Meanwhile, Reeva has all preperations set as she lays out her plan. Andy and Lauren will set the world on fire and create enough damage and chaos in three stages. Hoping that they get the attention of the highest levels of government. Especially President Padme Amidala. (I know). 

But more importantly, at the end of Stage 3, Andy and Lauren will let themselves get captured alive. So they can be transported to the same max prison that Rebecca is being currently held at. Andy and Lauren once they get in their cell will break out. While Reeva creates a divergent using their new mutant hounts consisting of members of the Mutant Underground that the Hellfire Club captured. And as well as lead by Reeva, Lorna and the Frost Sisters. 

For Stage One, Andy and Lauren will lead attacks at City Hall naked. As they depart. Andy using his powers to just throw cars in the air causing explosions and very angrily. While Lauren uses her shields to deflect bullets from cops and purifiers. Then uses her disks to attack them and other humans. This causes massive chaos and riots begin. While Lauren and Andy begin destroying them. The world goes into chaos. As stores and places get destroyed and damaged. As well as blood is shed. 

After an least half an hour, Reeva has them stop. And has them hide and relocates them to to new position which is located under the sewers. In Stage Two, they would focus more on deaths then destruction. For Stage Two, they put on their modified suits. That still exposes them mostly. To the point that they can use for the tunnels. Andy begins throwing rocks and putting potholes to trip people and Lauren unleashes her bubble wrap to shield and protect them. With Sentinel Services nearly put to bits. 

Andy and Lauren then take a half an hour break. As they hide in the sewers and decide to put on regular clothes to blend in more as they try to go around town through alleys. To get to the third location. Andy puts on his grey shirt and his pants. Lauren puts on her blue shirt and black pants leaving her belt lose. They head to the next location which is the TV station. 

Having destroyed most of the city in ruins, they managed to get to the station. Destroying most things in their path, taking control of the broadcast. They broadcasted a warning sign for the world that it would be the end of an Era and the beginning of a Mutant Revolution. 

After they finished the broadcast, they allowed themselves to be captured by Sentinel Services as they were transported to the secure facility which Rebecca was also being held at.


	4. Chapter 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Andy have been captured and are being transported to high security maxim prisons. However, this is all part of Reeva's master plan for the beginning of the Mutant Homeland...

Andy and Lauren are being transported to the Mutant Detention Hospital Facility where Rebecca is being held. They are wearing both tight collars on their neck. As they get in, and are fastened up to leave. Andy smiles and looks at Lauren. His big yet hot, sexy and amazing sister. First to her wet pussy, then to the mirror behind her which shows her big butt, then her long blonde hot hair, her cute stomach, her big gorgeous busty boobs and her wonderful face and eyes. He would jack off to the sight of her. Both their eyes connected. Lauren looks at Andy. Her younger but oddly enough her jacked, hot and sexy brother. First to his big dick then to the mirror to his firm ass, then to his jacked chest so much abs and muscle. And his cute blonde hair and face. She would always wanna rub or finger her pussy, ass or squeeze her tits to the sight of him.   
They both took out their arm. They held hands creating Fenris glow that took them back to the time on the roof...  
Lauren was entering the roof and finds Andy near the edge watching down. Andy walks in front of Lauren and takes out his hand "What do you say? he asks. Lauren only stares at his hand for a bit suddenly her face turns into a big devilish smile. She holds his hand as they hold tightly. Their hands together creates a golden glow that makes their hair go up and gravity lift up. As it lets out a flash both giving them orgasms and stronger Fenris connection and powers. Lauren finally let's go from Andy's hand walks a bit back in pleasure "Wow" she exclaims. From getting off. Andy says "Yeah". "This doesn't need to be a dream, if you join us we can be together". Lauren eyes at Andy's crotch which just got off like she did. "Fuck, Your right I need you so badly especially inside of me".

Back to the Present

Andy and Lauren strip their clothes. And get on the cell bed and begin to fuck. Lauren gets on all fours and says "We should have been doing this long time ago, what would mommy and daddy have thought" and inserts her pussy behind andy's dick and as Andy grabs her long blonde hair pulling her back she begins riding his 9 inch big dick. Unable to control herself from the pleasure she is receiving. While Andy grabs Lauren's big butt in front of him and is giving her hard slaps. Lauren flinches every time Andy slaps her bubbly butt as she jiggles it inside of his dick.   
As she giggles. "Good boy" she teases. Andy begins pressing hard and continues fucking and slapping her in the ass and pussy not ceasing until they both orgasm. "Shit" said Lauren "I can really feel you in my tight ass". Andy smirks at that moment he cums inside of Lauren.   
"Good little brother" Lauren moans in-between her loud moans as Andy's grasp on her hair tightens hard and her round big butt cheeks become so red. Andy then grabs Lauren to pick her up holding her tights and rubbing his dick against Lauren's ass. He then stands up with his naked ass facing the doorway camera and with his mutant strength that he gained lifts Lauren very easily puts her against the wall and fucks her while holding her against the wall. As Lauren moans and they both make out kissing each other as much as possible. As Andy thrusts deep inside of her making sure Lauren really feels him inside of her. They both finally get off inside of each other. As they both scream/moan in exhaustion, relief and pleasure of what just happened.   
Lauren motions for Andy to throw her on the bed as Andy obliges. Lauren falls on her stomach but gets up and sits on her ass. As she opens her legs. Andy looks at her as Lauren exchanges looks at her younger brother who is naked with his dick hanging out dripping infront of her. She has one hand massaging her big boob while her other is down past her belly button and down to her wet crotch. She and Andy is looking down and She begins rubbing her pussy which is covered in a mix of Andy and her own cum. While her other hand is all over squeezing her two big knockers. She rubs her fingers all over it and then shows her finger up which is covered dripping in their mixed fluids "This is fucking bliss" proclaims Lauren. Andy smiles. They begin to make out for a long time until finally Andy takes his 9 inch cock in his hand which is less than 2 cm away from Lauren's face. 

As it gets very hard being so close to Lauren. And begins getting so hard it's big, hard and throbbing begging to fuck something. Lauren is just silent mesmerized by the sight of his younger brother big 9 inch dick. She then says "Wow, Andy you have such a big meat I love it so much! Your just as Gifted as I am her hands start touching Andy's stomach and abs". Ever since that day in the park, she had been dying to see it and put it inside of her. She finally got that chance. And it wouldn't stop. Lauren then says "Are you hard for me, little brother?" she exclaims and laughs. "Do it sexy brother I know you want to and your hot sexy sister wants it". Andy grins and slaps the thick meat against her cheeks sighing at the sound pleasure his cock was getting. After doing several times, Andy shouted as Lauren closed her eyes "Fuck here comes your reward" as the stream of cum shot like a rocket across Lauren's face.   
Andy then shoves his dick down her pussy as the younger Strucker gets on top of the bigger Strucker. Lauren says "I'm the older one I should be on top" and Andy replies "You may be older and sexy sis but this just feels to incredible to pass up". As Andy begins to kiss Lauren on the lips as they make out. While Andy is thrusting his big dick deep inside of Lauren as Lauren moans loudly saying from "Fuck me make me your whore bitch" to "Oh god your so good at this who knew of all people my younger baby bro could be this good especially when I'm older". As Andy plants kisses all over her especially on her neck. Until he begins sucking and foundling her big boobs. Lauren then begins grab his dick and stroke it. "So this is what i've been missing out on huh? Well time to make up for lost time" and she continues stroking the dick more and more making Andy moan into her breasts. She then first takes a lick of the dick making Andy flinch a bit but then immediately goes back to ducking his big sister's breasts. Lauren smiles noticing the twitch and when she licks it again, Andy twitches again making Lauren's face turn into a devilish glee and "Does this feel good, baby bro?" she says as she takes another slow long lick of his dick but Andy only bothers to groan into Lauren's chest which his face is being stuffed with her big breasts which have gotten bigger since they first joined the Inner Circle. She had started off with C cup boobs but now she had DD Double knockers thanks to her mutant genes and had began ozzing some milk out of them. "How about this?" Andy asks. Lauren slowly at first inserts a few inches of his dick in her mouth and begins giving a blowjob to him, to which Andy stops sucking on the breasts due to the course of pleasure running through him is too much. He loudly groans saying "Ahh Sis...Sis...Laur".

Lauren takes this as a 'please keep doing whatever your doing' and starts shoving more dick into her mouth. She shoves so much, she gags a bit. Lauren begins sucking Andy's dick like a pro and even sucks Andy's ball sac. Lauren takes the big juicy dick from her mouth and swirls her tongue around the tip of the headtail. This seems like the last straw for Andy as his dick unleashed stremy hot white sticky cum shooting in Lauren's face and stomach like a rocket. Andy signs in relief and so does Lauren.

Andy then says "MILF big Sis use those big knockers of yours to pleasure my cock". Lauren glady agrees and puts her breasts in-between his big dick and the both rub them against each other and Lauren says "Yes baby bro, that's it Andy fuck those big tits, you've always wanted this huh? to fuck your big sis tits oh what would mom think about this?". Moaning as they begin to fuck so much. At some point, Lauren is in all fours with Andy behind her kneeling and spanking her big ass and squeezing it very hard until her butt cheeks turn red "Holy shit Lauren god i love your ass, the things i can do to it!" and he begins rubbing his dick against Lauren's ass teasing her "You ready for the good shit?" Andy laughed "I can't wait to be in this I might just get off rubbing against it" and sure enough after furiously rubbing he cums all of Lauren's back with a sigh of relief and a harder throbbing dick. Andy then begins fucking her in the pussy/ass from doggy position as Lauren who shoves her panties in her mouth and her clutching her pillow to the point of ripping it apart. Lauren moans and shouts very loudly saying the most dirtiest things she can with all the pleasure she is receiving. As they both trust so hard and Lauren squeezes her boobs as hard as she can. 

After long time of love making and sex, they finally finish and rest easy on the bed naked. Exhausted. After a while, they are still resting up. They are both carried out by guards while they are still sleeping. Then placed in separate holding cells. The same cell block as Rebecca... As Doctor Sonya gets prepared. 

Meanwhile on the news, the Media has announced that due to the recent attacks lead by the Von Strucker teens, this has given power for Congress to enact protection "measures". The country is now a police state. And all mutants are enemies in the eyes of the public. Any humans attempting to help mutants will also be enemies. As Reeva smiles with glee as it is shown on TV, while the Frosts and Lorna exchange dark glances. "Wonderful now we can begin our plan with the Banks once the Strucker lovebirds have completed their parts". As Reeva turns to Lorna and Esme. Lorna was wearing just black high heel boots and her black-green metallic thong that went deep up her ass. And Esme was just wearing a night gown robe. "Lorna and Esme, begin preparations to attack the prison". Which both simply nodded said "Yes Mistress" and held hands walking away. Reeva then turned to the two other remaining Frosts "See with Evan, how she's taking good care of Cate". Which the Frosts also nodded "Yes Mistress" and left to do so. While Reeva smiled even more happy at the News and looking out in the window at the destruction and chaos ensuing outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts and ideas. Any questions also.
> 
> Sorry it's short. I been very busy and wanted to post something

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I know it's short and all but it will pick up. Please comment and ask me anything as well.


End file.
